That One Boy S
by LordLenne
Summary: Extra side stories relating to "That One Boy" and "Reunited With That One Boy." NessXLucas. Yaoi, lemon, language. AU.


**Lenne**: Luke and I wish this happened to us. :P

Welcome to the first side story. The side stories to TOB/RWTOB and TOBT/RWTOBT are just extra scenes that will explain things that were probably implied or unaware in the main stories. The S story extras will help to understand questionable ideas or are just to read about and enjoy.

Just an FYI, the S stands for "Side" in case you're still wondering.

For now, enjoy!

* * *

Friday, May 24th.

I put myself in my happy place. I found myself playing in a packed stadium, where everyone was watching me. I steadied my bat in my hands, waiting for the ball to come at me. I stared at it, ready to swing and make a home run that would amaze everyone watching.

Some mental images of that one boy began to pop up in my mind. I couldn't get them out. I saw him cheering for me at the bench as a VIP. I could hear his silent scream cheering for me to make the hit. For some reason, seeing him smile with a face like that was kind of funny, but it also made me happy.

"Strike one!"

…Huh?

I looked at my pitching team mate, and then looked behind me at the catcher. The ball was in his glove. It went from there to here so fast that I didn't hear or see the ball flying. In the field, my team was exchanging confused looks and mouthed words that I could read and slightly hear.

"Ness got a strike?" said one of my team mates.

"He never gets them," said another.

"Did he blink when it was thrown or something?"

No way, I totally saw it coming.

…I just didn't swing because I was too focused on that one boy at the bench. Then I slapped my face back to reality—the school baseball field.

"You all right, Ness?" asked the catcher.

I gulped. "Oh, uh…yeah, I'm fine." I looked at everyone else. "Sorry, just spaced out for a moment."

"What're ya thinkin' about?" called out one of my team mates. "Your girlfriend or something?"

The pitcher caught the ball, "Ha! It's Leila, isn't it?!"

I wanted to playfully hit him, "Shut up and throw the ball!"

He smirked at me and began to take the position. I readied myself again, prepared to hit for sure.

…He appeared in my mind again. The pitcher's blonde hair style looked slightly similar to that one boy. I could see him pitching at me.

Then I realized he was throwing a ball at me and I had to swing. The ball was already coming at me—I was a little too late in my timing, but I still hit. However, I watched it fly and only land before the farthest base: not a home run.

"He didn't make a home run?" mouthed a team mate.

"He never fails," said another.

I slapped my face again and sighed.

I can't believe I'm thinking about him so much.

After the hour of after school baseball practice, the team went inside the locker rooms. Everyone went to the one of the two walls of lockers and began stripping off their sweaty uniforms. I lay down on the bench on the opposite side of them, resting my arm above my eyes. They were all turned around, so I used the chance to covertly observe them while pretending I was just dizzy and resting.

It was like one of those stereotypical boys' locker room scenes, so I believed. They stripped off everything without worry, and putting their towels to cover them. They played around, making jokes about each other, or slapped each other's back sides with their towels, or just talked about events about school like "Hey, did you finish your math homework yet?" Then, they all went into the showers and began cleaning up. I could still hear conversations carrying on even under the showering water.

I wanted to join everyone as soon as possible, but I couldn't. I always flopped down on this bench after the first few times I entered this locker room. It became a norm for me to lie here after practice, resting until everyone including the coach exited the locker room. They didn't care, or thought it was stupid of me, rather, they thought I was so cool that this bench was mine and I have to always use it after every practice… or something like that.

So, why do I always do this? It's to keep my secret safe.

For boys at my age it's normal to get erections. Of course, I get them when I'm aroused. And one of the things that get me aroused is seeing the nude front side of other boys. Even the thought of it was getting me excited right now.

If I enter the showers with an obvious hard-on, what the hell was I supposed to say? How could I explain myself getting hard after just a second of being around naked guys? I could just tell them I was gay, but then what? They'd make fun of me, or worse, call me names like "fag" and eventually torture me with pure bullying. I'd lose my reputation as the cool guy, and who knows what would happen to me.

Suddenly, I heard the creaking screech of a metal dial turning off water. Someone just finished, meaning the others were about to finish too. I faced the ceiling, closing my eyes to prevent myself from being blinded by the light. Wet feet were stamping the tan vinyl floor tiles, and later filled with obnoxious laughter caused by hearing some funny joke. The lockers were being opened again, and I could imagine them drying off and now putting on their clothes. The last few people just turned off the water, and eventually joined the others. Conversations carried on as well as the flapping of underwear waistbands, the rustling of shirts and pants, the harsh combing of hair, and the spraying of cologne.

I continued to lie here, waiting for my chance. Some of the team walked or dashed straight out of the room, ignoring me. Others called out to me, saying good-bye as they left after I waved at them. The pattern continued until I heard a last locker just being shut. I pretended a groan and slowly sat up, holding my head and continuing to act like I was still tired.

The last member, who was in fact a newbie to the team, began walking towards me. He slowed his approach and stared.

"Are you…all right?" he asked.

I opened one of my eyes, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh, okay… uh…take care, Ness—er…captain." He left in a hurry, almost nervous from talking to me.

I watched him leave behind the wall and heard the sound of the door being pushed open. And then, it closed. The coach just came out of his office with his bag in his arm. He saw me and raised a hand.

"I have to go now," he told. "I got a date to prepare for—can I count on you again to make sure that all of the gloves and bats are still here before you leave?"

"Sure thing, coach," I answered.

He grinned at me. "Thanks, bud. See ya!" He left in a rush, leaving the door shutting loudly behind him.

It was a good thing the coach trusted me a lot. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to have the whole locker room to myself.

I took a deep breath, stood up and approached my locker. Opening it, I pulled out my phone and checked the time. It was 4:32 P.M. About thirty minutes more before Mom picks me up. It was plenty of time.

I began stripping everything off. I became hard by just stripping off, preparing my alone time. At the same time, I felt like someone was going to burst in the room because they forgot something. Then I remembered that coach always locks the door before he leaves.

Calm down, it's just only me. No one else is going to come in.

I sort of frowned at that idea. There was one person that I wanted to come in.

I just remembered I was running on time, so I threw my uniform and cup in the locker and pulled my normal clothes out, laying them on the bench next to me. Then, I pulled out my towel and a bottle of my body soap. I held the bottle in my hand, and without fear of anyone peeking at me, I threw my towel over my shoulder and walked proudly to the shower area through one of the two available entries.

The area was just one long hallway of silver shower heads with dials and a small rack under them. The floor was cold and still wet with water. I walked under the nearest shower, placing my towel and bottle on the rack, and turned on the water to a warm temperature. I let the water run through my hair and body. It felt so very calm. After a moment, I squeezed some gel from the bottle and began cleaning myself at the top, then at the bottom, and then at the middle.

For some reason I heard footsteps. They were growing louder in volume too. Oh god, someone was coming. But it felt like I knew this someone. It wasn't a team member…

"Hello?" called the voice. He poked his whole body right in front of me. He saw me, and I saw him. We were both surprised—our mouths just opened and silent.

I called out to him first. "Lu—?"

His face glowed red, and he turned around quickly. "S-Sorry! I d-didn't mean to—uh…"

I quickly reacted. "H-Hey, it's okay!" I realized I didn't cover myself immediately. I wasn't ashamed around him. "What're you doing here?" I asked.

He held up a slip of paper, still not turning to me. "D-Delivery to the coach from the secretary," he said.

"Oh…well uh…the coach is gone," I told him.

"He is?" he questioned.

"Yeah, no one else is here but me," I added. "And…you too, I guess."

"No one else is here?" he repeated.

"Yeah…?" I confirmed for him. He stood there, his back facing me. He was thinking about something. He looked hesitant too. I saw his body tremble a little, like he wanted to turn around, but he couldn't.

"Lucas?" I called to him. "I can give the paper later to the coach if you want…"

He didn't make a response. However, after waiting a moment, he dropped the paper and turned to me. His face was red, and his eyes were wandering up and down my body.

Was he just…is he…could he be…?

I didn't bother covering myself, knowing that he peeked at my half-erection. I called out to him again, "Lucas?"

He took a couple steps forward, where the shower water was already hitting the end of his pants. He took a quick breath, shutting his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. Before I could respond, he grabbed my shoulders, and kneeled down, sliding his hands down my body and grabbed my waist. His mouth kissed the tip of my cock, and without giving me time to react, he began sucking on it.

"L-Luke—ah!"

It felt too good. His mouth was wonderfully hot and moist. His tongue kept tickling the bottom of my hard on. He took it all deep too, like he's done this before. He closed his eyes like he was enjoying this—it was so sexy of him. He wouldn't stop, even though the shower was making his clothes all wet, but I didn't want him to. While he paused his motions for a moment, I used the chance to adjust my legs and move closer to him. He was in a more comfortable position, continuing to grab my backside and holding my cock in his mouth while I gently patted his wet hair.

He began sucking harder. The pressure was too much for me—I couldn't hold back.

"L-Lucas…" I moaned. I took repeated, quick breaths. "I-I'm gonna cum!"

Even though he heard my warning, he continued. The moment he felt the bit of my release, he took down all of my length, swallowing every bit of seed I shot down his throat. We stayed like that for a long moment. When I felt myself done, I slipped out of his mouth. Lucas continued to kneel there on the floor, letting the water continue to hit him. He was looking down, as if tired, confused, and maybe embarrassed too.

I forced a weak grin and gave him a hand. He reluctantly reached for it with his hand and I pulled him up. Once he was standing, I quickly pulled him close for a deep kiss. His eyes widened, but he closed them to fully enjoy my lips. I led him toward the wall and gently pushed him against it, kissing his neck and lightly nibbling the skin. He cried a cute groan, whispering my name as I left kisses on him. Once I reached the collar of his shirt, I tugged on the bottom of it and pulled it upwards, helping him strip it off. I tossed it to the side, and then squatted down to unbutton his pants. Once it was done and I unzipped them, he slid both his pants and cute white briefs off of him, along with his shoes and tossed them to the side as well. As I did that, Lucas was fiddling with the band of his socks using his feet, trying to pull them off, but I helped take them off too.

Once we were both fully naked, I went back to kissing him, rubbing our erections together. While gasping for air, we rested our heads on each other's shoulders, his fingers trying to dig into my back.

"Ness…" he mumbled. "I-I need you in me…"

I smiled at how seductive he was being. Without another moment, I lifted Lucas' legs up and carried him against the wall using my arms and waist for his support. When he was in good position, I used one of my arms to reach for the body soap squeezed a little bit of it out. Using two fingers covered in it, I slid them inside his ass, watching them go in and out. Lucas was groaning, but he was enjoying it.

"N-Ness, p-please, just put it all in…" he begged.

I looked at him. "You sure?"

He nodded, "I can take it…"

We smiled at each other, and then I kissed him one last time as I coated my cock with the slippery gel. Finally, I thrust into him, sliding it all the way in, feeling every bit of his tight insides. He whimpered as I slowly eased in, but yelped once I went as deep as I could. I pulled back out, and pushed back in, repeating the movement as I made repeated breaths of pleasure. We rested our heads on each other's shoulders again. I could fully hear him moan and cry my name, and it was ever so satisfying. I could sense that he was ready to burst…I was close too…

…

* * *

"Ah!" I cried loudly. A load of my semen shot out onto the wall and spilled to the shower floor, mixed with the bubbles and water being drained away. I breathed heavily, shutting my eyes to counter the exciting pain going on in my head. When I was finished, I washed my hands and my groin area to rid of the leftover soap and cum. I turned off the water and then dried myself off using my towel.

I went back to the lockers, throwing my towel and the body soap inside and began putting on my normal clothes. When I was finished, I shut my locker and checked the time on my phone. It was 4:46 P.M. I spent about fourteen minutes in the shower cleaning up and fantasizing. I had some spare time.

I lay down on the nearby bench. I thought about what I had thought about. I couldn't believe I imagined Lucas like that. That one cute boy who is so shy and sweet…I thought of him as slutty.

I sighed. I blame Ninten for showing me gay pornography a year ago.

I thought about Lucas for a while. I can't help but imagine every fantasy possible about him. I'd be his loving boyfriend from here throughout high school, doing everything a high school gay guy would want—cuddling and kisses in public and being all lovey-dovey or whatever. "Fun" in the locker room is a sexy plus, but I doubt that would actually be possible…then again, it's just a dream.

Again, I can't believe I'm thinking about him so much. But I couldn't help it. He's just the cutest boy I've ever seen. He also has such a unique personality. It makes me want to protect him. I want to give him every bit of love that I can.

I'm guessing he feels the same about me, considering he draws me a lot, especially due to the way he drew us together in that one picture I took from him. Though, I couldn't just ask him straightforward if he liked me. Maybe he didn't, and just admired drawing me as a person. No…he does like me…or maybe not? I just don't know for sure. Hey, maybe I'll ask Ninten and see if he knows. I should've asked him a long time ago, though.

If only Leila were out of the way, then I'd have an easier time to think about what to do with him.

I sighed.

Seriously, fuck that bitch.

* * *

**Lenne: **I bet you didn't expect that last line, huh?

Anyways, there will be more side stories in the others' perspectives, of course. Just subscribe to this one if you're waiting for Lucas' sidestory because I'm separating Ness/Lucas with Claus/Ninten. This one is just to satisfy the general TOB fans. As for the others...well, I can't just spoil them. Butdonotworrytheyarelemonstoo.


End file.
